


To the sun

by fcktupartist



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Rituals, Alien anatomy, Bones is amazing, Emotional Spock (Star Trek), Emotionally Compromised, Five Year Mission, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Oblivious James T. Kirk, Oblivious Spock (Star Trek), Pining, Ritual Sacrifice, Sacrificing hair, Spock is explaining his dick, Teasing, Vulcan Biology, diplomatic mission, hair shaving, talked into corner, you get the gist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcktupartist/pseuds/fcktupartist
Summary: On Irlurndius II Kirk and Spock participate in an alien ritual to celebrate the planets entrance into the Federation. The ritual involves sacrificing all of their hair. It turns out with all hair the priest means ‚all hair’! And the Irlurndians find humans and Vulcans have hair in the most curious places.akaThat time Jim finds himself on an alien altar at the feet of a three story tall statue, naked with Spock cradling his balls in one hand, a razor in the other, and he still can’t believe all this is truly happening…
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	1. Irlurndius II

**Author's Note:**

> Another short little thing I pulled out of my ass. Hope you like it ;)  
> I had no particular crew in mind when I wrote this. You can read is with TOS in mind, or AOS or any other AU you can come up with, you know, have fun, be free

Chairman Kehor made a grand gesture over the main road leading away from the senate through their capital. „This is where the parade will pass through on the way to the temple. We could arrange a stop here to sign the contract and then continue on to fulfill the rituals and begin the feast. You and your crew would be most welcome to join the celebration! It would be our honor to receive your ritual sacrifice in the temple!“

Kirk hesitated. „What exactly would that entail?“ One could never be too careful when it came to alien customs, especially if it involved some sort of sacrifice. And since Irlurndius II would not be a part of the Federation until the next day, Kirk was still cautious.

Chairman Kehor caught on to Kirk’s emotions quickly. „Do not worry, Captain. If you find our ways offensive or disturbing we will not force you to involve yourself unnecessarily. Meeting alien species’ we expect and embrace cultural differences and would encourage open dialog should complications arise!“

The group of irlurndian politicians who stood behind them on the balcony hummed in agreement. This was not the first time the Irlurndians had recited their motto of peace and tolerance.

„The ritual consists mainly of singing, a part you may skip if you are not familiar enough with our language, and ends with the offering of the sacrifice. The priest will cut a strand of hair the width of a human finger from our heads. The hair is collected in the hands of the statue representing our second star and is burnt at midnight, the beginning of the ‚Time of Enlightenment‘.“

Kirk smiled in relief. He shot Spock a quick glance and saw the quick nod. „That will be more than feasible, Chairman. It will be our honor! Once I am back on the ship I will make an announcement to the crew and ask if anyone is willing to participate. Only if that is acceptable by your traditions, of course!“

The chairman smiled widely. „But of course, captain! The more the better! I will send a message to the priest at once and tell him about the change of plans. He will be very happy about the additional sacrifices. And the signing of the contract right here tomorrow? Do you agree with the planning?“

With a broad smile Kirk nodded and held out a hand. „I do!“ Chairman Kehor clapped his hands excitedly, almost like a little child and then shook Kirk’s hand.

„Why don’t you tell me a little more about your traditions? I don’t even know, why you will be celebrating.“

The chairman hesitated. „There is much to our beliefs, captain. It would be too complicated to explain everything now, but I shall give you a brief overview. Usually, Irlurndius II, as you call our planet, is in a stable orbit around our main sun Cerilis A, but approximately every 394 earth years Cerilis B, the other star in our star system, comes close enough to catch our planet in a temporary orbit, locking it between the two stars, but closer to Cerilis B, for circa three of your years. Then Cerilis B leaves the center of the system again, leaving us with our main sun, only to come back 394 years later. The Irlurndians call these three years ‚Time of Enlightenment‘. Since the planet is at that time locked between two stars, the suns do not ‚set‘ during night. Each side is always illuminated by one of the stars. During those years the average temperature on our planet can rise to up to 2° C higher than normal, ensuring rich harvest, milder winters and richer economic systems. Three years is not enough time for the negative impacts of such a change to set in. The radiation emitted by Cerilis B is also less aggressive on our bodies, compared to its main counterpart, reducing risk of diseases like cancer, auto immune diseases and other genetic illnesses. The environment results in an extremely healthy, highly intelligent and longer living generation being born in the time of enlightenment. Each period in the past brought with it a time of wealth and major scientific advance for multiple generations. Before we learned and embraced science we believed our second sun to be a higher entity showering us in health and love. There is more to the hair sacrifice, but to make it brief, our ancestors started to sacrifice their hair in honor of the being. Of course, now we know, what the true source of the phenomenon is, but the tradition still stands. We still are thankful for this unusual experience that is so unique to us and our system, and even though there is likely nobody witnessing our gratitude, showing it still greatly pleases us. It is also said that once we are worthy, at a ‚Time of Enlightenment‘ we will be gifted by the universe with a cure for hunger and disease. Two messengers will come and proclaim the change. Our leaders and the messengers will then go to our temple to offer all hair and a new era will begin.“ The chairman smiled dreamily. „We are still waiting for those messengers. Maybe now, as part of the Federation, we will be one step closer to being worthy. Our people greatly look forward to working with you. Our cultures and values greatly compliment each other. Our future shall be glorious!“

Kirk smiled. „I think the same, chairman.“ He and Spock turned around to face the other politicians and form a circle. The diplomatic mission on Irlurndius II had gone smoothly and with no great effort. The Irlurndians were curious, open minded and intelligent. Just what the Federation valued and supported! „I look forward to you joining the Federation,“ he said to them all with a wide grin. „If it were up to me I’d say: You are more than worthy!“ He blinked at Spock who watched him curiously. Kirk laughed. „How many different creatures there are to be found in the galaxy! And yet most of them meet eye to eye and in peace! To boldly go where no one has gone before!“ he said with a hand on his chest. Then he smiled at Spock. „To preserve infinite diversity in infinite combinations!“ He looked back at the politicians who looked back with surprised, wide eyes. „And to embrace our differences and encourage open dialog. We could not ask more from our future allies. Yes, chairman, our future shall be glorious!“

Everyone stared. Silence. He glanced at Spock who didn’t seem to know the source of sudden shock in the Irlurndians either. He was about to ask when the chairmans mouth split into a euphoric grin and he began to chatter away with his colleagues in their native language. One of the politicians hurried to the door and left so fast he didn’t even close it behind him.

He felt Spock step closer to him, almost nudging his hip with his elbow, and assuming his protective stance. „Where did he go?“

„He will go and tell the priest that the messengers have come!“

„You’re kidding?“ McCoy laughed incredulously. „Only you, Jim, this shit only happens to you! And you dragged Spock into it!“ He shook his head. „So they think you and Spock are their messiahs. And you need to participate in their rituals to seal the deal?“ He snatched Spock’s PADD where the chairman had downloaded the Irlurndians’ sacred texts. _„The messenger will come before the time of enlightenment, sun kissed hair and sky drawn eyes, his dark partner following in his wake.“_ He looked at Kirk. „So you are basically gods now? Aight, what do you need to do in that ritual anyways?“

Spock stole his PADD back. „The Irlurndians believe that everything in their world was inherently good, until it was infected with evil. This is a common theme in all kinds of cultures across the galaxy. Like the earth legend of Pandora’s box for example. They believe that evil leaves the body in the form of hair, as it is dead tissue that can be cut or burnt with no harm coming upon the person. They sacrifice strands of hair at this time of their stars laps cycle in an attempt to prove their worth hoping the messengers will be sent for the next ‚time‘. Once they have successfully proven themselves and the messengers appear the Irlurndian leaders, chairman Kehor and president Lihal in our case, will stand before the statue representing their second star together with both messengers and shave all hair to rid the world of hunger and disease. Then they shall bathe in the waters sitting between the statues crossed legs, to cleanse away the past and begin a new chapter for the Irlurndian people.“

McCoy grinned gloatingly. „Ohooo, they’re gonna shave that bowl cut of yours, right?“ He threw his head back laughing.

Spock sat up even straighter. „No, they will not. The captain will. And I will reciprocate.“

Glee shone in the doctors eyes. „Oh, please tell me spectators are allowed!“

Kirk simply buried his face in his hands.


	2. Temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it has been almost a week xD this is what y'all have been waiting for ;)  
> Also, just to be clear, Jim and Spock believe this is about the hair on their heads only at this point. Just in case I had you confused. But don't worry, they'll be proven wrong shortly xD  
> Have fun!

Freshly showered and dressed in the white ceremonial robes Spock and Jim sat at the right side of the statue while chairman Kehor and president Lihal sat to the left of it. They had little to do at that moment. The priest walked the rows of singing Irlurndians and humans with his acolytes and spoke phrases of blessing before cutting strands of hair and collecting them in big baskets. Whenever one of them was full the acolytes holding them rushed to the statue, climbed the wooden stairs at its side to reach the hands and deposit the hair there. The statue reminded Jim of the Buddha-statues he’d seen in old earth museums, only this version held its hands cupped and chest high before it.

Right in the first row of seats Jim could see Bones who cheerfully winked at them before bowing his head to let the priest cut a strand of his own hair. Jim was tempted to stick out his tongue but ultimately decided against it. Irlurndius II had joined the Federation less than an hour ago. No need to provoke a diplomatic incident now!

He took a look around, feeling slightly odd. They sat on little cushions, naked underneath their robes, and knowing he would see Spock completely nude for the very first time soon for the bathing occupied a larger part in his conciseness than he would ever want to admit. The little crush he had been harboring for his First was undeniably at the front of his mind. He just hoped Spock’s mental shields wouldn’t crash during the ceremony. Unfortunately Spock had confessed to worrying about just that topic before the ceremony. Shaving someones head involved a lot of face touching, especially at the temples, and with them the psi-points. Jim swallowed dryly.

He had been deep in his thoughts when the priest let the last note decay and waved them closer. If he hadn’t seen Spock rise in the corner of his eyes he would have missed his cue.

Before the statue stood a large block of a marble-like material. Almost five meters in length and two in width it formed the largest altar Jim had ever seen.

The two pairs climbed on top of it, Spock and the president in the middle. Two young acolytes brought two baskets and handed them to them. After watching the president crossing her legs in the lotus position and bending her head over the basked in her lap, Spock mirrored her stance. They now sat back to back, facing their respective partner so they could be seen by the audience. Jim stretched his legs along Spock’s sides and inched closer until he could comfortably reach Spock’s head with his hands. The same acolytes now brought bowls of oil, long open razors and some small towels. The priest had begun his singing again. They knew, what to do from there.

Jim dipped his hands in the oil but hesitated before reaching for Spock. „Are you alright?“ From his position he couldn’t see Spock’s eyes, just the back of his bowed head.

„I am adequate, Captain.“

Hearing his rank told him that Spock was more tense than he let on. He usually called his friend by name when they were in private nowadays. „Tell me when you need a break,“ he whispered. Taking a deep breath he ran his oiled hands through Spock’s hair. He repeated the action multiple times until he was sure his whole scalp was well coated. Then he took the blade and set it to Spock’s hairline in the back, pulling the skin taut with his thumb. He carefully dragged the razor towards him, exposing pale green skin beneath the thick hair. He immediately ran oily fingers over it to sooth any possible irritation. He pulled the skin taut again and did the next stripe of skin.

Slowly but surely he felt the muscles in Spock’s neck relax beneath his hands. Conducted by the Irlurndians singing he continued togently run the blade across Spock’s skin. After every couple of strokes he had gathered enough hair on his blade to let go of Spock and shake it clean over the basket.

Soon he had finished the base of Spock’s neck and put a finger on his forehead to tip his head upwards, continuing on his sides and behind his ears. He heard Spock’s breath hitch when he gently bent his pointed ear back to get the hair underneath. „You good?“ He asked quietly. He only got a little hum in response. More than worrisome. „You can have a break every time you want, Spock! Sit up, stretch your back a little.“ He bent down until he could see Spock glance up to him with one eye. The other was forced tightly shut by a drop of oil on the closed eyelid. He saw Spock throw a look to the side, where Jim could see Bones sit. He realized that Spock would probably look more than a little ridiculous if he sat up now with a half shaved head, and Bones would tease him about it until the day he died.

Spock’s sudden vulnerability let his poor heart skip a beat. „Wait, I have an idea!“ He reached for one of the towels and wiped the oil from his hand. He then draped it over Spock’s head and began to dab the oil away from his eye. Spock caught on to his idea right away and raised his own hands to take over. He straightened completely, using the towel to cover his head and rub the oil from his face simultaneously. Spock looked at him with an unusually open expression and one of his almost-smiles. Jim felt his insides tingling just from looking at his friend. God, he had it bad!

Spock used the time without his captains touch to enforce his mental shields. His own inappropriate thoughts made focusing on this task much harder. The position of Jim with his legs spread, bare feet next to Spock’s hips allowed Spock a direct view of his crotch. The robe was thin and did not hide much form, and with his head bent down all he could look at was the front edge of the basket and Jim’s hips right before him. Additionally the position was more than hard on his back, that was used to a much healthier posture. Entering into meditation proved impossible under the circumstances and to distract himself from the discomfort he felt his mind wander to places he would never allowed any time else. And with Jim’s hands on parts of bare skin that had never been touched before and were accordingly sensitive… he took a deep breath.

Jim raised his eyebrows questioningly at him and he nodded slightly and assumed his previous position. He strainedly tried to suppress a shudder when he felt Jim remove the towel again and run his hands through his hair to generously reapply the oil.

_Now my turn,_ Jim thought as he watched one of the young boys collect the basket with Spock’s hair. His friend was still busy rubbing the oil from his skin. „How does it feel?“ He whispered.

Spock visibly suppressed a shudder when he ran a hand over his bare scalp. „A most curious sensation, Captain.“

„Jim.“

Spock nodded. „Apologies, Jim.“

Jim put his own towel aside that he’d used to clean his hands. „May I?“ He asked and reached out.

Spock blushed. „You had your hands on me for the whole duration of the shaving ritual, is that not sufficient to satisfy your curiosity?“

„Yeah, but you were oily, I was oily, I wanna see how smooth it is like this.“

Still flushed in a green tinge Spock leaned over, closing his eyes in concentration when his friend rubbed two fingers over his skin. Did he even know what he was doing? Spock held his breath.

„Smooth like a baby’s bum,“ Jim chuckled and only leaned back to take the new basket from the acolyte. He slid the bowl and blade over to Spock, assumed the lotus position and bet his head down.

Spock took a deep breath, furiously trying to calm his nerves. _Calm yourself, Spock! Your illogical, inappropriate thoughts are unwelcome!_ He put his hands in the bowl of oil to slather Jim’s hair with it, hoping his shields would stay in place. The last thing he wanted at this time was to project his thoughts, as he would no doubt only get confusion and discomfort back as Jim’s mental reaction. He steadied his breathing, began to recite the first doctrines of logic in his headand began his work on Jim.

Spock was infinitely relieved when he was finally finished and was allowed to let go of Jim’s head and remove the slick oil from his hands. This task had been much harder than anticipated.

Since their first meld during an emergency rescue mission 1.2 months back he was aware of the unusual compatibility of their minds. _T’hy’la_ was obviously a concept he was familiar with, as were all Vulcans, but it had always been something that seemed very… far away. Something that happened to other people. The longer he was exposed to Jim however the more he considered the possibility of them being t’hy’la. This afternoons activity only supported his suspicions! Every time he accidentally brushed one of Jim’s psi-points he felt Jim’s mind unconsciously tugging on his. Since Jim was psi-null it must be a subconscious effort. Another mind meld could very possibly lead to a bond forming on its own. A weak one, fragile, easy to ignore and easy to break, but still, a bond nevertheless. And he would never put Jim into this kind of difficult position and invade his privacy this intrusively.

A little chuckle coming from Jim interrupted his thoughts. He had turned towards the statue in a kneeling positions to wait for the president and the chairman to finish. He was touching his head carefully.   
„This is wild!“ Jim whispered. „I’ve never felt this way on my head. Have you ever shaved, Spock?“

Spock imitated his posture. „Negative. I never saw the need. Vulcans prefer the traditional bowl cut. It is both orderly and fully functional.“

Jim frowned. „I didn’t mean the head. Don’t Vulcans shave someplace else?“

Spock simply frowned back. „Where would that be, Jim? Where did you shave, if not your head?“

Jim grinned nostalgically. „At the academy I used to shave my chest. I don’t think I ever told anyone, but as a teenager it always bothered me that I couldn’t grow proper chest hair, so I shaved all the little ones that I had, so when people asked about it I could say I shaved it, you know, like an idiot.“ He laughed quietly. „As if anybody ever cared about it, but still, it made me self-conscious back then. Today I don’t really bother anymore. And well, I also shave you-know-where sometimes.“ He chuckled, leaving Spock confused.

„I do not know where,“ he said seriously.

Jim looked at him incredulously. „You know, pubic hair. Do Vulcans not have that?“

Spock blushed. „Yes,“ he said slowly and when Jim still stared at him expectantly he forced himself to elaborate. „I have never done anything about it, if that is the source of your curiosity.“ Jim nodded with raised eyebrows in an exaggerated expression of understanding. Spock turned forward again to stare at the statue for a while, until he couldn’t suppress his own growing curiosity anymore. „Jim, I apologize if this question seems unnecessary by your standards, but I have never had the opportunity to explore a humans intimate anatomy before, so please excuse my lacking knowledge. But taking myself as an example, I fail to see how this chore could be completed by one person on themselves.“

Jim snickered. „Yeah, it’s kinda difficult reaching everywhere, you know. But it is possible, with a small mirror and steady hands. Still tricky though, I cut myself once and let me tell you it bled like a bitch. Bones couldn’t look me in the eyes for weeks.“

The amusing anecdote put Spock at ease a little. „I can imagine,“ he said quietly and shifted his view back to the statue.

Not a minute later the other pair finally finished, the last basket was carried to the statues hands and the singing ended again.

„It is time for the cleansing,“ the priest said and lifted his arms prompting them to stand up, back to the audience. The two Irlurndians opened their robes and let them drop where they stood, and when Jim saw the smooth, shiny, almost scale-like skin on them a horrifying thought entered his mind. He shot Spock a glance and the taut lines around his mouth told Jim that he’d caught on to what he was thinking.

„I augur ill,“ Jim whispered before he let his robes drop. They heard the loud whispers from behind even before Spock could do the same, presenting even more impressive body hair. The two politicians stared. The priest stared. The acolytes stared, and Jim was sure the audience did too. The only person in the room who didn’t stare was the one he’d actually not mind. Of course, he just wasn’t that lucky.

After some uncomfortable seconds the priest ushered Jim to the side, leaving Spock on the altar, alone with the others. Spock saw Jim and the priest talk quietly. Suddenly the priest leaned forward and touched Jim’s eyebrow with an expression of wonder on his face. The discussion continued for multiple minutes and Spock wanted nothing more than to pick up his robe again, substituting by covering himself with his hands. He could see Kehor and Lihal leaning forward to scan him, fascination apparent in their eyes.

When Jim returned he too carefully covered his groin with both hands, hopped onto the altar backwards and stood up facing the statue again. The priest spoke loudly in his native language now, obviously addressing the audience and Jim leaned over to explain. „He told me he can’t change the tradition for us and that the texts distinctly say ‚all hair‘. I could convince him however to let us keep our eyebrows. I made up some half-truths about them being a critical evolutionary trait that protects our eyes from sweat and blood and that not having them on some of our dangerous missions could jeopardize our lives, and that they are an important facial feature whose absence would confuse our subordinates, and shit like that. He wouldn’t budge about the rest though. Problem is, the priest needs to continue leading the parade down to the shore line and be back by midnight for 'The Burning’ of all the sacrifices, so there is no way he can stay. The compromise is that we both stay here alone and continue, catching up with the parade once we’re done. All we gotta do is collect everything in the baskets and put them on the statue before midnight.“

Spock stared straight ahead.

„Spock?“

The priest stopped talking and he heard shuffling behind them. Apparently the audience was getting ready to leave. 

„Spock, if you have objections, you better say it now, or else the priest will be gone.“

Still Spock didn’t move.

„Objections, Commander?“

Spock gave a little head shake. „No, Captain.“

They waited in silence until they heard the last people leave. The acolytes had brought them another pile of baskets and towels and more oil and blades. Jim thanked them with a nod and they too left. He heard the gates close behind them and turned around to look across the nave of the temple.

„All gone, Spock,“ he said. Spock promptly bent down to pull the robe back up. He hastily tied the belt and took a deep relieved breath. ‚ _To say that a logical construction is valid is to say that the premises are true. A deductive argument is one that aims to show its conclusion must be true.’_ He gathered towel, oil and blade in a basket and stepped away from his captain to sit down in his own space. He folded his legs neatly underneath him, like he would do for meditation, and began coating his left arm in the oil.

„Ok,“ Jim muttered and sat down himself. If Spock needed some time and space for himself that was fine. Really. It didn’t sting even a bit that at the first possible opportunity he fled from him. He sighed, took a seat and began working on his legs.

„I may need your assistance, Jim.“

Jim looked up. He was about done with his chest himself. „Yeah, same here. Where do you want me to start?“

Wordlessly Spock turned around to present his back. He let the robe slide off his shoulders with the fabric polling around his hips.

„Alright,“ he murmured and reached for the bowl of oil. He could feel the tension in Spock’s shoulders and tried to hurry with his work. „Tell me when you’re struggling, okay?“ He said and applied the blade.

„I am struggling the whole time, Jim.“

The confession both surprised and hurt Jim. He was unsure on how to react. „Oh… uhm, sorry?“

„There is no need to apologize! Please, do not be offended. You must know you are the only person I would accept this type of contact with.“

Jim paused. This was a huge thing to say for Spock. „Thank you, Spock!“ Jim said and gave Spock’s shoulder a little squeeze.

„No thanks are necessary. The relationship we enjoy today with all affection and trust that are its foundation is a result of year long mutual effort and tolerance to nurture and build our positive conception of each other and to compliment that what we lack in character with what we find in the others mind. Together we are more than the sum of us, and that is a mutual experience. If you feel the need to thank me for it I insist to reciprocate.“

Jim halted. This didn’t sound at all like Spock. „Are you… compromised?“ He asked quietly.

For some seconds there was silence. „Yes.“

He put the blade down and fetched a towel to put it around Spock’s shoulders. „It’s okay, Spock, we can take a break. We have enough time!“

A little nod was the answer.

„Why don’t we take a little walk around this place, maybe look down from the statue, or something.“ Jim looked around and spotted a forgotten bag in the first row of the seats. „Is that where Bones sat?“

He slid off the altar and made his way over. „Look, Spock!“ He grinned widely. „Bones left his backpack with the water and sandwiches for the parade. I hope he’ll be alright for the rest.“ He brought the bag back to the altar and handed Spock one of the cheese sandwiches.

„I believe the doctor will be ‚alright‘ as you say. The parade leads through the denser parts of the inner city. He will most definitely find a café or a similar establishment to supplement the contents of his backpack. We have no such opportunity.“ He took a bite.

Jim grinned in agreement. „You’re right, as always.“

They ate in silence for a while. Eventually Jim broke it. „I appreciate you too, Spock! You know that right?“

Spock nodded hesitantly. He looked like he was waiting for more. Which Jim thought was only fair after the borderline emotional outburst of the Vulcan mere minutes ago.

„I mean- you know, Bones is my best friend, but you’re… you’re different.“

„How so?“ Spock frowned. He had not yet made his mind up to whether or not that description of their relationship was a positive one.

„I don’t know. I know Bones would take a bullet for me, and I’d do the same for him. Old earth reference,“ he said quickly before Spock could interrupt. „Usually I’d stop right there and say ‚That’s it. More is impossible’ but then there’s you. We have risked each others lives before to save one another. We make the damn best command team in the fleet, dare I say the whole galaxy!“ He smiled. „And we are close friends. I talk to you about stuff I’d never open up about to Bones. Stuff I’d never tell anyone! And even though your logic kills my brain and soul sometimes, you know you can be damn annoying with that attitude, I still go to you first if I need help. Because I know you’ll always help me, never look down on me for not finding the answer myself, never fuss about my mistakes and in the end there are only two types of problems I can set you on. The ones you have a solution for and those that have no solution at all. And yet, with you I have never faced a no-win scenario, and I doubt it will ever happen! Together we are…“ He stopped dead. The word ‚perfect‘ was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t get it out. „Invincible!“ He said instead.

For the whole time he hadn’t looked up from his sandwich and now… he dared not looking Spock in the eyes now. _Coward!_ He took a deep breath and raised his head.

Spock stared at him, unblinking, with slightly wider eyes than usual, a little dent in his cheek where he had forgotten to chew a bite of his meal.

Jim’s heart skipped a beat. Had he said too much?

Spock swallowed intently. With shaking hands Jim took another bite, just to have something to do. He had no idea what direction this conversation was heading, but he knew, this could get ugly soon! Spock may be horrible at emotions, but he wasn’t stupid! And if he found out about Jim’s illogical little crush…

„If your relationship with the doctor is the hight of what you can imagine any platonic relationship to be, and I fit even higher… how would you then describe the feelings you harbor for me?“

Jim’s blood ran cold. Spock knew! He had to! There was no way he didn’t! God help him! He looked at the statue, but nothing happened. Of course. He took another bite to buy himself time.

„Jim? Please.“

He looked at Spock. His friend’s face looked strange. Almost pleading.

„I need to hear _you_ say it!“

The odd emphasis startled Jim for a second. Maybe… no. Spock wouldn’t… or would he? He couldn’t possibly return his feelings. But why not. Because he was a logical Vulcan? Because he buried his human half? That was not enough a reason after the things he’d said. _Together we are more than the sum of us._

‚Alright, don’t panic Jim, just do it, it’s now or never!‘ He thought and cleared his throat. „In someone… who is not… family… the only affection stronger than platonic love… well… it must be… love of… other…“ He raised his hands in a helpless gesture. „I mean, I- I would…“

„ _Please_!“

Jim licked his lips nervously. „I-I lov- I mean…“ His throat closed up. „I’m sorry, I am your captain, I shouldn’t bring you into that position! It’s inappropriate.“

Spock shook his head. „Since when do you care about protocol, Jim? Tell me. Do you… love me?“

Jim swallowed dryly. „Yes, I do!“ He croaked without taking the eyes off Spock.

Spock let out a quick breath. „Captain.“ He raised a hand with two fingers extended and gently touched Jim’s lips. „You almost make me believe in luck.“ He leaned forward and Jim couldn’t even really process what was happening before he felt Spock’s lips on his in a chaste kiss. Fuck. This was… heavenly!

When the kiss ended Jim couldn’t suppress a little chuckle. „Why, Mr Spock, you almost make me believe in miracles!“ And he reached up to touch his fingers to Spock’s lips. They quivered under his attention.

„This is how Vulcans express their affection.“ He caught Jim’s fingers with his own and slowly rubbed his fingertips over the length of Jim’s digits. „It is similar to a kiss.“

Jim stared in wonder. His heart felt so much lighter and his head swam oddly from the kisses. „I would have never imagined… If it weren’t for these circumstances we would have never known!“

Spock nodded. „A disturbing thought!“

„Very,“ Jim mumbled and leaned in again, kissing Spock with his lips and curling his fingers around the Vulcan’s.

It took a while until they were finished kissing and eating their little lunch, but eventually they were back at their task.

Jim playfully pushed Spock onto his back. „I wouldn’t have thought it so easy to get into your pants, Mr Spock.“ He joked and reached for the blade and oil.

Spock quirked an eyebrow. „I am not wearing any pants, Sir.“

Jim laughed. „Was that a joke and a kinky flirtation at the same time? You surprise me, Mr.“ He smiled widely and held out his hand for another little kiss.

Spock blushed at bit and met his hand halfway. „There is much you do not know about me.“ When Jim reached for oil and blade again and tugged at the hem of his robes he caught his hand. „What exactly do you know about vulcan anatomy?“

Jim shrugged. „Not much. You are fairy similar to humans in most things. I’d guess you are similar in the genital department as well.“ He hesitated. „You are, aren’t you?“

Spock shook his head. „Negative. Will that be a problem?“ He looked so vulnerable all of a sudden lying there on the altar, propped up on his elbows, looking up at Jim.

Jim shook his head wildly. „No, I don’t think so. I just… never thought much about it. I never considered you being much different from what I am familiar with. It’s kind of exciting though.“ He chuckled and squeezed Spock’s knee reassuringly, who looked relieved at the gesture. „May I see you?“ Spock nodded and let go of Jim’s hand.

„Under other circumstances I would have liked to take things a little slower,“ Jim said. „I would like to make you more comfortable.“ He raised the hem of the robe again. „Tell me whenever you need a break or something,“ he said.

Spock nodded and watched very closely when Jim folded back the sides of the robe, leaving Spock completely exposed.

„Oh,“ Jim gasped quietly. Through the light skin contact of Jim’s hand still resting on Spock’s knee, the Vulcan felt _surprisecuriosity_ and _disappointmentexcitement,_ paradox emotions which combined into _confusion._

Spock held his breath. Jim’s gaze traveled up and down his body, taking in the whole picture and the instinctive confusion and disappointment soon dispersed replaced with pure curiosity and awe. „You’re beautiful!“ He smiled and when Spock felt it was a genuine statement a weight lifted from his heart. „You’ll have to help me out though, I’m stepping in the dark here.“ He dipped his hands in the oil again and began applying it to the dark hair over Spock’s genital area, over the narrow slit that reminded Jim a little of human women’s anatomy. There were no external organs. No penis, no balls, no nothing. But other that in human women the slit was completely closed and to take a look inside he’d have to manually spread the skin around it. It was probably too early for that! „I have no idea how to… work you, you know.“

Spock shifted his weight nervously. „Yes, Jim. I would like to explain.“ His breath hitched when Jim started with the blade and goosebumps rose all over his body. „What you are currently touching is the genital mound. From what I hear it looks similar to the pubic mounds of human females. It swells a little when erect to better stimulate the partners external organs during active intercourse.“

Jim frowned. „Erect? Stimulating the partner during intercourse? As in penetration?“

Spock nodded. „Yes, Jim. Penetration.“

„So… wait, in Vulcans, do males or females do the penetration?“ He looked down at Spock’s smooth area suspiciously.

„The males.“ Spock hesitated. „Usually.“

„What? How? I mean, women… never mind… so you do have a penis?“ Jim set the blade aside and bent down to examine Spock further. „Where?“

He was so close to him that Spock could feel his warm breath against the freshly shaven patch of sensitive skin. Spock shivered.

„Here.“ He shifted his weight onto one elbow to have a hand free to point at the slit. „It is sheathed. As are the testicles. Do you want to see them?“

Jim nodded excitedly.

Spock lay back more to have both hands free. From the position he couldn’t see himself, but he could see Jim’s face, as he reached down and spread himself. Being so close to Jim made it ridiculously easy to will an erection. He saw Jim’s eyes widen while he felt himself swell, his shaft sliding from the sheath, testicles lowering from their internal canals. Now, he knew, the sight was similar to a human male’s plus the swollen mound and lips.

„Wow!“ Jim whistled. He was aware he was staring but he didn’t care. Spock was slightly longer than Jim himself, maybe around six inches, but a bit skinnier. It curved nicely up and a little to the right, but that could be because of Spock’s position. His balls were completely hairless, which made sense when they were usually stored inside the body. And everything was also… Jim giggled.

Spock froze beneath. „Why are you laughing?“ Even though his voice was steady and monotonous as always, there was a vulnerability there that made Jim’s gut ache. He hurried to explain. „I’m sorry,“ he hid his grin behind his hand. „It’s nothing, just…“ He shook his head and Spock felt his amusement. „It’s green.“

Spock frowned. „Did you expect differently?“

The dry tone made Jim chuckle even more. „Yes, no, I mean, kind of, you know…“ He laughed. „It’s so different!“

„Oh.“ Spock was unsure how to feel about the turn of the conversation and suddenly felt cold. Shivering he gripped one side of the robe to cover himself again but Jim’s hand caught his wrist.

„Spock, I am sorry,“ Jim said sounding concerned now. „I didn’t want to upset you! I love it, it’s beautiful!“ He smiled, as if to prove the point. „I’ve just never been with someone with a green dick before, but I gotta say I missed out on something!“

Spock relaxed faintly and let the robe go again.

With a careful, slow movement Jim raised two fingers and gently kissed a patch of bare skin, where Spock’s thigh and groin met.

„But I’m also kinda grateful that you’ll be the first. And the last.“ Jim’s hand kissed the other side of the hips now. Spock’s breath hitched. While his erection had flagged slightly a minute ago he felt himself harden again now. Only because of Jim’s gentle touch and his words.

„The first?“ He asked quietly. His voice sounded strained even in his own ears. Breathing was becoming increasingly difficult somehow.

Jim hummed. „Yes.“ His hand kisses traveled closer and closer to Spock’s middle but never really reached it. „I never really had sex with a man you know.“ Spock almost jumped when he felt Jim apply the blade once more to carefully free the rest of his mound, working his way down his left lip. „I got a handjob from a guy at a bar once. In public. Under the table.“ He changed the sides and Spock suppressed a whimper when Jim casually used the back of his hand to nudge his erection to the side and out of the way. „And a tiny bit of clothed frottage in a broom closet at the academy.“ He cupped Spock’s thighs in his hands to spread him further and ease access to everything further down. Spock felt his hot breath upon his over sensitized skin. „We never finished though. We were caught by a professor only minutes in.“ Spock let out a deliberate slow breath to calm himself. His balls rested on the back of Jim’s left hand which he used to pull Spock’s skin taut. „So to be precise.“ Jim’s voice was quiet and sounded deeper than usual. It made Spock shudder in confused anticipation. „Yours is not only the first green one, yours is the first ever that I see in person.“

„Jim!“ Spock gasped when Jim placed a little human kiss on his crown. He had sat up halfway in his shock and Jim hurried to get the blade away from his skin.

„Are you alright? Did I go too fast? I’m sorry!“ Jim smiled nervously, but suddenly his face turned into one of shock. „Wait, this isn’t the first time someone has touched you like this, right?“

Spock felt his cheeks burn. „That is beside the point, Captain, we are in a temple! This kind of behavior his highly inappropriate!“

Jim stared in awe. „So this is your first time?“

Spock did not dignify the question with an answer. The blush spoke for itself anyways.

„So you are a virgin, Mr Spock.“ Jim grinned mockingly, but Spock felt his gentle affection through his skin. „You are 26, is that normal for Vulcans?“

Spock avoided his gaze. „It is. According to vulcan standards I have not yet reached proper sexual maturity.“ That would only come after pon farr, but this discussion was too early to have with Jim at the moment.

Jim gaped. „Seriously? How so?“ He nudged Spock a bit and Spock, still blushing, turned over to hands and knees, presenting his backside.

„You must be aware that Vulcans can live for over two hundred years. It is only natural for maturity to set in much later than in humans.“ He felt the blade again and tried not to imagine what a view Jim had at the moment.

He heard a chuckle. „I may not know much about Vulcans, but this erection looks solid enough for me! No pun intended.“ Spock made a truly undignified noise, a squeak almost, when he felt Jim’s fingertip tapping against the tip of his erection. He snapped his legs closed and glared backwards. „Not here, Jim! This is a place of faith!“

Jim grinned. „Alright, I’ll drop it.“ With a couple of quick blade strokes he finished with Spock. He smiled when Spock turned to him again. „I won’t waste your first sexual encounter on a quick thing in public where you are not even comfortable!“ He bent down and kissed Spock gently.

„Thank you.“ Spock touched his fingers to Jim’s nose, making him giggle again. „When will you expect us to continue? Tonight already?“

Jim frowned. „Nothing is expected, Spock!“ He cupped Spock’s face with his hands and tried to project his affection as clearly as possible through the touch. „I would never force you into something you are not comfortable with! If you are ready tonight I’d be the first to celebrate, but if you’re not, that’s okay too! We can take things slow!“

Spock let out a relieved breath. „How slow?“

„You decide the pace, alright?“ Jim placed a protective little kiss on his forehead. Spock shuddered under all the affection. He had not felt this loved and accepted since his early childhood, when his father had still allowed his mother to show affection through hugs and kisses.

Jim smiled down lovingly and to his utter shock, Spock smiled back! On a human the smile would have been almost unnoticeable, but on his favorite Vulcan…

„Fuck, you are beautiful!“ He leaned in for another kiss but Spock retreated quickly and turned them around so that Jim was lying on his back.

„As are you, ashayam, but we have duties to fulfill here.“ He reached for the oil. When he started applying it all over Jim he let out a jokingly scandalized gasp. „Why Mr Spock, all that talk about duty but in truth you only want to get me all slick and ready, huh?“ He arched into the touch only to be pressed back down so Spock could put the blade to use again.

„Please cease moving, I do not wish to hurt you!“

Jim grinned. „Oh, how considerate of you, you know how nervous I get when you look at me like that!“ The corners of Spock’s mouth twitched in amusement as he caught on to the double entendre making Jim chuckle.

Suddenly he didn’t know whether he wanted Spock to hurry up so they could find a place more private, or to draw things out so he could enjoy Spock’s attentions for longer without having to move. He marveled at Spock, the way he tilted his head in concentration, the way he gently tugged his skin taut before running the cool blade across his skin, the green flush on his cheeks…

How could he possibly be so lucky?

Jim smiled, lay back and relaxed.

Everything was well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, my first multiple-chapter work on here xD  
> Sorry for the wait btw, I've been working on some other little things, so watch out for that. I may post some new stuff soon ;) I have this great idea about Vulcan porn but I don't know if the idea actually works smoothly in practice xD  
> Anyways, if you have the time I'd love to hear what you think about our boys here and how everything played out, so go ahead and write a little comment :) I'd be delighted!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update in a couple of days I think. This will probably only have two chapters but well, we'll see.  
> I'd be very happy about comments btw, so if you have something to say you know what to do ;)


End file.
